Chasing Pavements
by mynameislela
Summary: Ellie Raina Mitchell. Hated to move back to USA and to live with her brother, Logan, in LA. But then, Carlos walked into her life and gave her so much to remember. But one day, she realized that she's doing the wrong thing. That Carlos was only leading her to a path with no ending. Would she give up on love or keep on chasing pavements?
1. Chapter 1: Leaving

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or any famous character mentioned. I only own Ellie, Rosie, and other fictional characters and—of course—the story plot.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The sun shined so brightly in the south side of Jakarta, Indonesia. It's really bright today until the wind didn't even blow and made the air pretty humid. It was a pretty hectic day though. The usual traffic was pretty suck and it seemed like the car didn't even moving for the past 15 minutes. To be honest, I have had enough of this traffic I've been through every weekday. Well, it's actually the sixth year of me living in Jakarta, but I think I would never get used to this traffic. Ugh. These cars needed to start moving!

The sound of birds chirping, that I used as my phone ringtone, blasted in the car. With a loud sigh, I grabbed my phone and answered it without checking the caller I.D, "Hello?"

"Where are you? We've been waiting here since a half hour ago!" I rolled my eyes as I heard my best friend's, Erin, voice through the receiver.

"I hate to make you and the others wait but I'm stuck at this traffic! I'm only 15 minutes away from the set. Tell the others that I'm sorry. Promise I'll make it up with coffee at Starbucks tonight." I explained as I mentally thanked God because the cars were finally starting to move.

"Is it okay if we start without you?" She asked and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine. It's not like I'm the director or something." I teased and I could feel Erin rolling her eyes at me.

"Okay, then. See you in a bit!" She hung up the phone and I put my phone back on the dashboard.

After being stuck in the traffic again and 20 minutes later, I finally arrived at the set. Well, my friends and I were working on this short film project since 2 weeks ago. With this different schedule between 6 of us, it's pretty hard to finish the film in a short amount of time. Sometimes we couldn't seem to find the right time because some of us would be busy with our own thing and just couldn't make it. So, once we got the perfect time, we would work our butts off just to shoot the scenes from 9 A.M. till we get really tired. And today was one of those days where we would work really hard.

"Sorry, I'm late…" I spoke up as I walked closer to my friends. Erin turned to see me and smiled softly, "Traffic sucks, ya know." I shrugged my shoulder as I walked towards her. She had a clipboard that had a script on it on her hands.

"It's okay. We're just starting though." With that, I put my backpack near the table where the others put their stuff and joined the others, ready to work my butts off until the end of the day.

* * *

"That's a wrap!" Erin shouted and I let out a loud sigh, "I can't believe we finally finished it! I mean, we've been working on it for a few weeks now and… it feels amazing to finally finish it, ya know?" Erin started to ramble and I just shook my head at her.

"Erin, we've had enough of hearing your voice today. Please just shut up for a while." Ryan teased that made Erin to smack his arm with the clipboard, "Mean! I was just joking, E. Chill."

"Anyway, who's up for some coffee? I feel like I own you guys coffee 'cause I showed up late today…" I spoke up as I slung my backpack over my shoulder. Nobody said 'no', "Okay, then. I'll meet you guys there."

With that, we split up and drove to Starbucks. The nearest Starbucks is only a 15 minutes away without traffic. But because it's already past 8 P.M. and obviously past office hours, I could only hope that the traffic wouldn't be that bad or maybe there wouldn't be traffic at all. After living here for about 6 years, I've just had enough of getting stuck in traffic.

Actually, I wasn't born in this country. I was born in Minnesota, USA… along with my big brother, Logan. Yeah, some people know him from this boy band called Big Time Rush. But that was 6 years ago. Now, everything's different. All I know is that he's now going to a medical school, chasing his first dream ever to become a doctor. And that's it… enough talking about it.

When we got at Starbucks, we ordered (as I promised before, I paid for their drinks) and chose to seat in the corner of the room, "Anyway, how's your Mom doing? I miss her homemade cookies." Erin spoke up.

"Well, she's fine. I know that being a high school teacher isn't that much of fun because, well, you know high school students act, but I think she's fine." Yep, my Mom is a high school teacher in this international school that I went to and she teaches Biology.

When Ryan was about to say something, he got cut off by the sound of my phone ringtone. I stood up from my seat and excused myself to answer the call, "Hello?" I answered, again without checking the caller I.D.

"Where are you right now?" Mom asked straight away and her tone was kind of rushed and alert.

"I'm at Starbucks with Erin and the others. We just finished the shooting and decided to just relax and chat for a while." I answered her question with eyebrows raised.

"Could you please go home right now? We need to talk about something…" She trailed off.

"Um, could it wait for a while? I mean, I just got here about 5 minutes ago and… you know I'm not sure about leaving early." I tried to give an excuse but I didn't think it's going to work. I felt like something's wrong and my Mom needs to talk to as soon as possible.

"Honey, I don't think it can wait…" I let out a sigh when she said that.

"Fine. I'll be home in a bit. Later, Mom." I hung up the phone and got back to our table. Once I sat, I cracked a sheepish smile, "Guys… I hate to say this… but I can't stay here any longer. I gotta go home. My Mom needs me." The conversation they were having just stopped right there and their eyes were on me, "She needs to talk with me about something, and I figured it's really important because she said that it couldn't wait."

"Okay. It's not like we can't meet up again tomorrow. I mean, family always comes first, right? We're fine…" Erin spoke up and I let out a small, sad smile.

"I'm so, so sorry. Thanks for today though. It's been such an amazing day. See you guys later!" I said goodbye to them and blew them a kiss and walked out of the coffee shop to the parking lot, towards my car.

A lot of things were rushing through my brain as I drove home. What's this important thing? I've never heard Mom using that tone since our puppy died a few months ago. This thing might be more important than that because I felt like Mom already knows that I'm not going to like the words she's about to say. This only made more curious.

As soon as I arrived, I grabbed my backpack and walked faster to the house. Mom was pacing back and forth in the living room and she had her laptop on. The TV was on mute like she's been talking about important stuff with someone over the phone.

"Uh… what's up?" I asked, feeling unsure about the things I should say. I put my backpack near the coffee table and plopped down on the couch.

"Look, I know you're not going to like all the things I'm about to say but right now, I don't want to argue with you. I just need you to hear me out. Is that clear?" I nodded at her. From the dark circle under her eyes, the lifeless black eyes of her, and her small, tired smile, I could tell that something's wrong, "Good."

"So, this afternoon, I got a call from Logan. He said that Grandma isn't doing well. As you know, she's getting older each day... He also said that she's sick but she didn't want to take the medicine and barely eats anything. She needs us and she wants us to live with her in LA so I could take care of her."

I could have sworn that my face was so damn pale when I heard those. I still couldn't believe at the words Mom just said. Moving back to the states is the last thing I want to do. I've enjoyed my normal life here. I don't want to move back to the states. Even thinking about moving back always gave me goose bumps. Moving back to the states would obviously bring out these painful memories I've pushed to the back of my mind.

"But, Mom, I don't want to move back to the states…" I managed to say the words. With that, tears built up in my eyes.

"Ellie, your Grandma needs us." She told me once again.

"I know, Mom. But…" I trailed off, trying to find the excuse to not leave, "Don't we have any choices? I mean, he couldn't call you, tell you about Grandma, and want us to pack and leave. We have a life here." I reasoned.

"We don't have any choices though," I only looked at her sadly, "Right now, we just have to pack our stuff and ship it to LA because we're leaving in a week."

"But…" I trailed off and shook my head at her, not wanting to say anything again, "I'll be in my room." I said in a small voice and got up from the couch then walked towards my room.

After locking the door, I crawled to my bed and cried silently to the pillow.

* * *

**Author's Note: HEY, FANFICTION! Look who's back! Well, it's been a long time since this site deleted my story (Shine A Light On Her)... Um, so I'm back to post my new story, Chasing Pavements, and please give it a chance. I haven't written anything in a pretty long time cause school's been so hectic... So I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, wrong grammar and such. Anyway, hope you like this very first chapter! Please review and give it a chance. I promise it'll get better :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Arrived

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or any famous character mentioned. I only own Ellie, Rosie, and other fictional characters and—of course—the story plot.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"_Do you know what this means for both of us?" I looked up as I heard his question. I gave him a questioning look while he had this worried and scared look on his face._

"_What?" I asked in a small voice at him, not wanting to know his answer but being curious at the same time. _

"_We're going to be living in a different place. I'll be in LA with Kendall, Carlos, and James, while you'll be here with Mom and Dad." He answered and I only furrowed my eyebrows._

"_So?" I continued to ask and looked down at my feet, "That's not going to change anything, right?" _

"_I don't know… but I'm afraid it would." He answered in a small voice and let out a big sigh._

_There was a silence for a little while. The sound we could hear was only the sound of the wind and our breathing. It was pretty calming for a while, before Logan finally cleared his throat and sighed loudly._

"_Why were you questioning this, big brother?" I asked again as I turned my face to look at him. From the look of his face, I could tell that he's tired and scared. I knew school has been hectic lately and he's been practicing hockey almost everyday… and I believed those what made him tired. But what made him scared? There's nothing to be scared of. Everything's been going in the right way._

"_I don't know… I feel like… Some things are starting to go wrong." He answered, looking at me in the eyes, "But remember, if some things are really going wrong, we're going to get through together. I promise." d_

"Ellie… Ellie… Wake up, honey." I felt somebody shaking my body lightly. I opened my eyes slowly and stretched a little bit. Looking outside the window, I realized that the plane just landed… in LAX. A loud sigh escaped from my mouth when I realized that there's no way to turn back now. I turned my head and saw Mom combing her hair and fixing her light make up. When she's done, she passed me her comb and said, "You look awful."

"Gee, thanks, Mom." I rolled my eyes playfully. I combed my hair and put it in a ponytail.

"Logan's picking us up, by the way." I froze when she said that. From all of people, why Logan had to be the one that's coming to pick us up? Why him? He's the last person I want to see, "Come on. Lighten up a bit, Ellie. Living here would be fun."

"For me, fun means living back in Jakarta with all my friends and making film with them, not living here and having to deal with Logan every single day." I said, bitterness dripping in each word I said. A loud sigh escaped from Mom's mouth and she shook her head in disbelief at me. She's probably already tired with this attitude I gave to her since the night when she broke the news. I have tried every single way and said every single word to change her mind and not leave Jakarta, but of course none of it worked.

About 15 minutes after that, we were already standing at the baggage claim and waiting for our luggage. I realized that my phone's not working here, so I played with my iPod touch instead. I opened the gallery and went through these photos of me and my friends. I miss them so much. I miss having fun with them. Clearly, I wouldn't have friends like them in here.

"Ellie, would you help me with this?" Mom's words pulled me out of my trance. I walked towards her and helped her with our luggage. After 5 minutes of making sure that we had our stuff, we walked away and tried to find Logan.

"Mom! Ellie!" The second I heard his voice, my heart literally just stopped beating. It's been years since the last time I heard his voice. And now, I don't know what to feel. I don't know if I should miss him, be upset at him, or just plain hate him.

I braved myself to look up and watched him as he made his way to where Mom and I stood. He was wearing a striped cardigan above his plain white v-neck. He had this tired smile plastered on his face but his eyes sparkled when he approached us, "Ah, Logan. It's been way too long, honey." Mom spoke up and opened her arm to give Logan a long, loving hug.

"I've missed you and Ellie so much." He said, pulling back from the hug. A smile was still on his face. He turned to see me and his smile only got wider. But there wasn't a smile on my face… and I thought he didn't mind at all because he only hugged me and whispered 'I miss you so much, Ellie,' in my ear. With those words, I could feel tears starting to build up in my eyes.

"Can we just leave now? I'm exhausted." I finally spoke up and looked down at my feet, not being able to look at him in the eyes.

"Yeah, sure." He said and walked with us to the parking lot, to where his shining black car standing. I didn't say any word since that. All I did was listening to him and Mom having a casual conversation about life like none of things that happen in the past ever happened.

"Hey, Ellie," Logan called when we're already inside the car. He's on the driver's seat, Mom's on the passenger seat, while I sat on the back. I looked up to see him from the rear view mirror when he said, "You look beautiful."

I rolled my eyes and spoke, "How could you say that when you know that I'm wearing tank-top and sweat pants? Liar." Bitterness dripped in every word I said and I heard him sighing really loud. Well I was right though. I only wore my Batman tank-top and black sweat pants and my hair pulled up in messy ponytail. He was only being ridiculous.

For the rest of car ride to the house, I didn't say anything, especially to Logan. Every time he asked something, I would answer it very shortly. I kept looking at the road we passed by. LA is so much different from Jakarta. Here, palm trees are everywhere. In Jakarta, traffics are everywhere, especially on weekdays. I didn't say that there's no traffic in LA, but I only said this city is so much different from Jakarta. In Jakarta, I always felt like home because I knew I have friends to meet and to talk to. But here, I felt like a stranger. Well maybe, I have family here (if Grandma—that I never visited since years ago—counts and Logan—a big brother that never really took care of me or even care at all—still counts) but I didn't feel like I know them at all. Besides, I had no friends here!

"We're here…" Logan's voice pulled me out of my trance. My eyes were nearly out of its sockets when I saw the house that Logan and Grandma lived in. It was really big and beautiful. There's a small, round fountain near the wooden front doors. Logan parked in the garage that I thought 6 cars could fit in it.

We got out of the car and helped Logan to grab our luggage from the trunk. Walking into the house, Logan led the way to the family room. The second I stepped my feet in the house, I felt strange. This house was way too big. I looked around and realized that the door from the garage led us to the kitchen. The kitchen was really big and I bet Mom would really like it because she likes to cook so much. From the kitchen, we walked to the family room. In the family room, there were a few paintings that I didn't really like because it's too abstract. There's a TV, 2 shelves that's full with trophies, photo frames, a few books and CDs. The wooden floor was covered with cream-colored rug that matched the couches and armchair. There's a coffee table with women magazines… and vodka bottle on it. Who drinks vodka in this house?

"Ah! Kristin! How are you, my dear?" I turned my head when I heard a woman's voice that I assumed as Grandma's voice. An old woman walked in from the backyard to the family room that connected with a sliding, glass door with a cigarette and a glass on her hand. She walked towards Mom and gave her a warm hug.

"I'm fine, Tracy." Mom answered with a small smile on her face and looked at the cigar and glass on her hand, "Tracy, what's that?"

"Iced tea! Having iced tea in the middle of a hot day like this is quite relaxing," She responded before turning to see him, "Ah, Ellie! You've grown! Look how beautiful you are right now, sweetheart!" She gave me a hug that I didn't really return because I was quite shocked at the moment.

"Thanks, Grandma." I mumbled and smiled a little.

A split second later, the phone ringtone blasted in the quiet house and Grandma grabbed her newest iPhone from her pocket, "I gotta take this. See you around! And welcome home!" She said before walking away.

The second Grandma was out of the house, lounging near the pool in the backyard that I could easily see because of the glass door, I stepped forward and faced Mom and Logan, "What the hell was that?! Grandma isn't doing well? She's getting older every day? Sick and barely eats anything? Are you kidding me or what?" I scoffed and shook my head in disbelief, "As you guys can see with your own eyes, she's perfectly healthy and doing fine. Yes, she's maybe getting older each day but… Ugh! She even drinks vodka in the middle of the day!" I rambled and felt so upset.

"Look, Ellie, I honestly don't know about—"

"Ugh," I cut Mom's words, "Logan, can you show me where my room is? I'm so exhausted." I turned to look at Logan who had this weird look on his face. He nodded at me and led me to the giant staircase. Once I was greeted by the pretty long hallway, I gulped.

"Well, your room is the second door on the left. The first door on the left is my room and just so you know, we have to share a bathroom. The first door on right would be Mom's room and the second door is the library." He said the details and opened the door of my new room.

My eyes bulged out when I saw the room.

The room's pretty wide. There's a medium-sized bed that covered with baby blue comforter, a bedside table with an alarm clock on it, a desk, a walk-in closet, TV… Okay, there were a lot of things in here. I just couldn't say it all one by one. The walls were covered in cream-colored wallpaper and the rug was the same color as the wallpaper. This room was so much different from my room back in the house in Jakarta.

"Are you sure this is my room?" I asked to Logan as I took a step forward and walked in.

"Yep," He said shortly with a smile on his face.

"Gosh… Thank you," I muttered under my breath. I walked towards the bed and plopped down on it, "Ah." I sighed in relief as I felt my head hit the pillow. I didn't know how tired I was, but the second I closed my eyes, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: So this is chapter 2. I want to thank you guys for all the favorites and follows and review. It means a lot to me! Anyway, what do you guys think about this chapter? Please review it if you can. Constructive comments are always welcomed, ok? Oh and I'm sorry if there's any typos :D

Okay I think that's it. Favorite, follow, and review. Later, guys! Hope you all have a nice weekend! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Made Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or any famous character mentioned. I only own Ellie, Rosie, and other fictional characters and—of course—the story plot.**

* * *

Chapter 3

I ran my fingers through my already messy hair and sighed loudly. I looked around my room and cracked a little smile, feeling relieved that I had finished unpack all my stuff that I just got last night. I peeked from the curtain to see Mom chilling near the pool. She had a glass of lemonade on her hand as she talked with Logan. I watched them from the window as they talked about something and sometimes laughed. I felt kind of jealous how he could get along that fast with Mom even though we've only been here for a week and a half. While Mom got along with Logan, I didn't. I haven't talked to Logan much because I spent most of my time in my room, not wanting to get out of my room because I still didn't get used to having Logan under the same roof with me after years.

After a few minutes, I decided to finally get out of my room. I thought it's finally the time for me to get out my room and face the reality.

I walked to the family room and turned the TV on, "Hey, honey, I'm going to the supermarket for a while. Be good, okay? Later!" Mom said as she walked in to the room, kissed the top of my head, and walked out of the house. Wow. That was fast.

And she left me alone with Logan. Great.

A split second later, he walked in and said, "Hi." I only nodded at him and didn't turn my eyes from the TV. I could hear him sighing and sitting on the space next to me, "Hey, you gotta talk to me." I squeezed my eyes shut and took a few deep breaths, "You can't avoid me forever. We live under the same roof, you know."

"If I start talking to you, I probably wouldn't stop." I muttered under my breath, still not looking at him.

"I don't care. All I want right now is you talk to me again." Well if that's what he wanted, then I'm going to give it to him.

I took a deep breath before saying, "I hate not having you with me after the divorce, okay?" I went silent for a little while.

"That's it? That's all you want to say?" He asked, impatiently, and I shook my head at him.

I took a few deep breaths again and tried not to get too emotional, "It's just… It's weird to have you under the same roof again with me after 6 years, you know? I meant, all this time I had to get through everything alone because you weren't with me and now, you're back in my life again and I don't know what to do."

"Wait. I'm back in your life? Does that mean I wasn't in your life before?" He titled his head so he could look at me clearly and for a split second, I braved myself to steal a glance at him. I could tell he was pretty hurt.

"No. I meant, after you left to LA, our parents divorced, and Mom and I moved out to Indonesia, I couldn't help but felt like you're not with me anymore, you know. I know you tried to reach for me, but it wasn't the same. I had to get through everything alone. Mom was making herself busy with her new job and I was left alone and not having you with me. I had to deal with this mental breakdown that's caused by the divorce alone. It suck, you know…" I sighed loudly and tried my best to not cry because I could already feel the tears in the corner of my eyes.

Logan sighed loudly and ran his fingers through his hair, "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry 'cause I wasn't being a good brother for you these past years, but I promise I'll make it up to you. I know it's not that easy for you to accept me in your life again but—"

"That's not what I meant, Logan," I cut his words, "I was just saying what's on my mind all this time. It's not like I don't want you in my life or what…" I trailed off and let out a loud sigh, "God! Can we just skip this talking part? I don't wanna talk anymore. I just… I miss you so much, okay?"

Suddenly, Logan hugged me and held me in his arms. And for a second, I felt safe and secure. I was glad that I could feel his warm hug again after all this time. I was jut glad that I could make up with him again without making everything complicated.

"You have no idea how crazy you made me this week." Logan spoke up as he pulled back from the hug, "I wanted to talk with you so bad but you spent most of your time in your room and I had so many things to do."

"I only got out of my room when you're not home so I didn't have to see you." I admitted quietly, "I'm still trying to fit in here and… I still can't believe that I moved out again. I mean, it's really hard to not have my best friends around me anymore."

"Believe me, I know how that feels. I felt the same way too when the band decided to have a break." He said, "Oh speaking of the band, the guys are coming over tonight. We're going to have a first band meeting after 6 years."

"Is Katie coming along with them?" I asked and didn't believe what just came out of my mouth. When I was still a kid, I used to be pretty close with Katie. She's only a few years younger than me and we got along together because our brothers are best friends and they kind of forced us to play together. At first we didn't get along pretty well, but in the end, we turned out to be best friends. But it didn't stay for a long time. Kendall, Carlos, James, and my brother had to move to LA because they got signed and Katie had to go with them and I had to move out of the states too and we didn't stay in touch. And now, I kind of miss her around.

"I don't know, but I can tell Kendall to bring her tonight." He answered and stood up from the couch, "By the way, I gotta call the guys to make sure they don't forget about tonight's plan. I'll be in the library if you need anything."

"Okay." I nodded as I watched him walking to the upstairs. I stood up from the couch and walked to the back.

I let out a loud, heavy sigh as I sat on the edge of the pool with my feet dangling in the cold water. As the wind blew through me, I let another scene of the past playing inside my brain.

"_Mom, I'm home!" I shouted through the house as I closed the door behind me. _

_No answer._

_I shrugged my shoulders and walked in further. I could see the lights in the kitchen were off so I guessed Mom wasn't home yet. I sat on the comfy couch in the family room and turned the TV so I wouldn't feel so alone. I grabbed my laptop from my backpack and turned it on. I knew I should've taken a shower first because I smelled kind of bad, but I was too lazy. I was still comfortable wearing my school uniform though._

_Not even 10 minutes I did my homework, the phone rang. I sighed loudly and grabbed the phone from the coffee table then answered it._

"_Hello?" I closed my laptop and put it aside. As I waited for the person who called to say something, I grabbed the TV remote and changed the channel._

"_Hi. Can I talk with Kristin? Kristin Mitchell?" I furrowed my eyebrows as I heard the voice. I thought I knew this voice. Besides, it's kind of weird because the person who called talked in English. Most of time, people who called talked in Bahasa Indonesia._

"_Um, she's not home yet…" I trailed off, not knowing what things to say anymore to this person, "Who—"_

"_Ellie, it's Dad." I could've sworn my heart stopped beating when I heard those words in my ear. It's been a long time since the last time I heard from him. Honestly, I didn't know what to do. My brain told me to hang up the phone because all the things he put me and Mom through in the past but my heart said no. My heart said to just keep listening to him, "Ellie? Are you still there?"_

"_Uh… yeah…" I trailed off and sighed softly. I closed my eyes and rubbed it gently, suddenly feeling a little bit under the weather. _

"_How are you, dear?" He started to ask and I could hear a soft, classical music playing in the background. He still played classical music at his house like he used to do back when our family was still together. Dad used to ask me for a dance every time he played the record but it stopped when he moved out._

"_I'm fine, I guess. What about you, Dad?" I asked back and looked down at my hands, silently admiring my short-cut nails._

"_I'm great. New York's been amazing so far," he answered, "Oh, Ellie, I think you should come here and stop by when you have a time. New York is amazing and I think you're gonna love it here. The Times Square is… I can't even describe it with words. You and Logan are totally going to love it." I shut my eyes for a split second and took a few deep breaths. _

"_Dad, I'm not living in the states anymore, remember? I barely have a time to relax in the weekend, how could I find a time to have a vacation to the states? It's not that simple, Dad." I explained to him and I could hear him sighing so loud, like he was sad about this unusual condition our family having these months._

"_Well, maybe when it's summer, you can come and visit me…" He trailed off. There was a silence for a little while and I could hear shuffling things and another person talking, "Um, Ellie? I'll call later, okay? Can you tell Mom that I called?"_

"_Yeah, sure."_

"_If I have time, I'll call back. Bye, sweetheart. I love you."_

"_Bye, Dad. Love you too." _

"Ellie!" Logan's voice pulled me out of my trance. I shook my head to clear my mind and stood up from the ground. I walked back in to the house and heard the bell ringing, "Can you please open the door? I'm in the kitchen, preparing foods for the guys." He yelled from the other room.

"Okay!" I yelled back as I walked to the foyer. I took a deep breath before opening the door.

My heart almost leaped out of my chest when I saw the person who stood outside. A Latino man stood there with a paper bag on his arm and a warm smile on his face. He was wearing a black shorts and a purple shirt with a bag slinging over his board shoulder. I was starting to feel my heart beating rapidly inside my chest and the knots in my stomach. The memories of me playing with this guy 6 years ago almost played inside my brain.

By the look on his face and how his brows furrowed together, I could tell he had no idea who I am, "Hi, Carlos." I greeted him, making him more confused than he already was.

"Eh… Um…" He scratched his back neck, like he's trying to find the right words to say, like he's trying to figure out who I am.

"It's been a long time, eh?" I said and smiled a little, "Six years ago you still had a helmet on your head, but now? You look different. You've changed a lot, haven't you?"

After a few seconds that almost killed me inside, he finally spoke up, "Ellie, right?" A smile plastered on his face and before I could open my mouth and say something to return his words, my brother appeared.

"Hey, bro," he walked past me and gave Carlos a bro-hug, "You still remember Ellie, don't you? She's back, dude." He said and stepped aside, so Carlos could see me clearly.

"Yeah, sure, who doesn't?" Carlos chuckled and flashed me a smile. I could only give him a small wave because I didn't know what to do, "Anyway, are you gonna let me stand here or let me in? I need to use the bathroom by the way." he let out a chuckle and Logan laughed shortly.

"Of course! Come on in." I stepped aside to let Carlos in. As soon as he disappeared from my vision, I let out a huge sigh, "Are you okay, sis?" I looked up and saw Logan having a concern look on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. It's just… I'm surprised to see him again after… 6 years, eh?" I let out a nervous chuckle, " but I'm good. There's nothing to worry about." I said quickly and flashed him a smile.

"Okay, then. I'll be in the kitchen if you need something or want to talk." He kissed the top of my head before turning his heels and walked to the kitchen.

Before I could see Carlos around again, I walked to the upstairs and to my room. I locked the door and sat on the edge of my bed. I looked down at my feet and let out a huge, heave sigh. There were just so many things to handle in a day. I didn't know if I could survive here.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! :D So, finally chapter 3! What do you guys think about it? Please leave a review and/or favorite this story if you can. I honestly don't know what to say again. See ya on the next chapter! :D


End file.
